Mystery
by SaitouuRyuuji
Summary: If on your dying breath you had a chance to relive your life, would you do it?  All new adventures, secrets to hide and mysteries to unfold.  Would you have the guts to relive your life differently or would you just follow the same path? Would you do it?


Disclaimer: So it's been a long time since I wrote anything at all. Well i'm back and I've started another story. More like it's revamping an idea that had been waiting on the backburner for a complete year or or two. I hope you like this version of my previous story called Mystery. So as protocol, I don't own any of these characters but the ones that will be coming later on in the story that aren't canon characters are mine. I take pride in my writing but I also understand that I'm not the greatest at grammar etc. So if I botch up something just let me know. I'm excited about my story and I hope you like it too. So without further adieu chapter one.

* * *

><p>He was sinking. Sinking deeper into the murky depths of the lake, and he didn't care. His time was up; he no longer had to worry about the fight ahead. He had made his choice and was dying for it; a seemingly small price to pay for finding out Pein's true identity. As far as he was concerned it was time for the younger whelps in the next generation to step up to the plate and finish where he left off.<p>

Small rivulets of blood mingled with water, tracing his slow descent into oblivion. Jiraiya's square, rather rustic face softened with a small smile of content, lost in his thoughts.

'This should be how the ending to my final chapter reads…"The old frog at the bottom of the well…drifts off into the great ocean."

After a moment his smile widened, his battle-weary face finally at ease. He added as an afterthought. 'Yep, I wouldn't have it any other way. That sounds pretty honorable to me.' Restitution came as Jiraiya mentally finished the last chapter and closed his book. It was time for him to put his pen down; he would have no more use for it. In his last moments though, Jiraiya couldn't help but think of Naruto, Konoha's number one loudest and most unpredictable ninja. Pride warmed Jiraiya's dying flame-Konoha's will-even just as little as memories of the last four years bubbled to the surface. Through all the pain and hardship that Naruto had to endure throughout his tender, young life-just barely beginning into adulthood-Naruto's flame was burning brighter than ever. Konoha's will was in good hands.

'I still can't believe all the feats you've accomplished, Naruto.' Jiraiya thought as Naruto's foxy grin popped into his head. As sluggish as he was from blood loss, realization hit like lightning and Jiraiya knew there was more to write.

'This just won't do, I can't put my pen down yet. How will Naruto's story be known? Everybody must know about the exploits of Naruto, Konoha's ninja.

'Ah, now I know, I shall call it "The legend of Uzumaki Naruto"….perfect.'

Everything was pitch-black and even with Jiraiya's dulled senses he knew he hadn't reached the bottom yet. Naruto's image lingered in his mind for a moment longer before it too faded away and Jiraiya's burning pride was replaced with longing and regret. Regret at not being around Naruto more, to watch him grow up and chase his dreams until they came true. It took everything he had, but Jiraiya steeled his resolve…he had made the correct choice for the good of Naruto and Konoha. Right? There was no room for regret; he had literally given his all for uncovering Pein's true identity, it was something that only he alone could have done…at all cost. Jiraiya couldn't help but feel that he left a lot of loose ends. Well even if it hadn't been the right choice it was too late now.

Alone in the darkness Jiraiya felt his sluggish mind grasp onto that last idea as if his life depended on it, but did it really? He was dying, why was he feeling so regretful? His head said all was done, but his heart continued to grasp onto the idea that yet again this was a coward's way out. Jiraiya had always his last moments to be peaceful but even in death he was wracked with torment and what made it worse is that there wasn't anything he could do about it because he was dying.

* * *

><p>As the sun set in Konoha, buildings were washed in crimson and the clouds over the horizon were soaking in the last rays of the sun, making the horizon bleed. The air was cold and thick with the fresh, sweet smell that came after a heavy rain; it was as if the earth had been cleansed of all her sins, if at least for one day. Everything was at peace but one creature leaning against a gazebo that overlooked the man-made waterscape of the lush Konoha gardens. Dressed in the same clothes as the day before, Tsunade looked out over the water…acting as a mirror the water burned with the same intensity as the clouds-and Tsunade's heart. A frown marred her youthful face as she contemplated the past. In the past before she had lost Dan and Nawaki she would often come to gaze into the waters and revel in the beauty of the gardens around her, maybe actually stop and smell some roses or just watch the sun set. As she got older it became her favorite thinking spot to ponder, but she hadn't been here in years.<p>

Something had call out to her, willed her to come back once more. In her current state Tsunade couldn't resist the overpowering urge. It was as if the gardens could feel her pain and wanted to comfort her. Despite the storm that had raged through it was so calm, so tranquil and Tsunade wanted badly to feel that way. She was torn inside with dread-a sick foreboding feeling that gnawed at her insides, like a parasite.

Movement, just out of her peripheral vision, caught her eye. A small bullfrog was hopping to the water's edge and had stopped. Tsunade leaned over slightly, vainly hoping that any minute Jiraiya would pop out of that mouth and report back to her in one piece, but her heart sunk lower into her chest as the bullfrog just sat there and croaked. As Tsunade's heart sunk lower and lower her emotions began to rise and spill over her carefully constructed dam. Her muscles constricted as a silent sob wracked her body, causing her to shudder. Her throat tightened and she could barely swallow. Her breathing came in short bursts and tears fell unbidden down her cheeks.

'Oh Jiraiya, what have I done? You aren't coming back now are you?'

Tsunade brought her hands to face in an attempt to wipe away her tears, but instead she hid her face as shame washed over her in a cold wave and her tears ran down her chin, neck and arms.

'Oh how I wish I would have never agreed to send you out on this mission, I sent you to your death.'

Tsunade's sobs became more audible and there was nobody there to comfort her, nobody to wrap their strong arms around her and whisper in her ear that everything would be alright.

'Oh Jiraiya I wish that things could start over and that we could change the past, that way I'd be able to tell you how I truly felt about you.'

After a long while Tsunade's sobs quieted, but her tears still ran, burning her eyes and cheeks. She wiped away some of the tears with a hand then just let it hang limp over the side of the gazebo. A tear ran down her hand to her pointer finger before plopping on the head of the bullfrog. In surprise the frog stopped croaking and jumped into the lake, disturbing the mirror-like reflection. When the water calmed down and the image of the Fourth Hokage came into view before turning gold; unnoticed to Tsunade an image of a silver scaled dragon with glowing gold eyes came into view. A whispered sigh floated on the wind and Tsunade couldn't help but hear the words. "Your wish is my command."

Soon the image was got and as Tsunade turned in surprise to that soft voice she could only see the image of the Fourth Hokage, but as she stared at the image before her a warm feeling enveloped her, causing her face to break into a slight smile.


End file.
